piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasions
History During the Casa de Muertos quests, the Pirates of the Caribbean have unwittingly destroyed a magical form of protection for the capital island of Port Royal. And now, the people find themselves facing immenent attack from Jolly Roger and his minions! The members of the mysterious guild led by Captain Ezekiel Rott, instructed the pirates to dig up numerous voodoo items from around the island while also sabotaging the Royal Navy ships and soldiers that provided safe haven for the citizens. On the Horizon As Jolly's vessel nears, a warning will go out of the impending invasion and pirates have a choice to either flee or stand and fight! A countdown will commence until the attack begins. Initially, pirates have 30 minutes to go or flee Port Royal. Additional warnings are sent at the 20, 10, 5 and 1 minute marks. When the time comes, the island; becomes shrouded in fog and green darkness. The large Muertos moon hangs over head - like during the days of The Curse. Then, a ghostly warship appears on the horizon as the brave souls who remain erect makeshift barricades. Jolly plans to siege the Governor's Mansion. Soon, hordes of undead and cursed creatures will appear at the dock and on the beach and march to the manor house! Only the buccaneers stand between them and assured destruction. Assault The battle is almost nightmarish as the foes will come wave after wave! Jolly himself leads the charge against the pirates! Attack Waves: *Brigade 1 - Undead Pirates and Undead Witchdoctors *Brigade 2 - Undead Brutes and Undead Gypsies *Brigades 3 & 4 - Undead Duelists *Brigades 5 & 6 - Spanish Undead, French Undead, Undead Captains *Brigade 7 - More undead plus Stumps *Final Assault - Jolly Roger He is not to be underestimated! He attacks with numerous voodoo hexes: *Dark Thunder Bolts that strike anyone who attacks *Grave Bind is like Grave Shackles that he uses to shackle all the pirates in range. *Corruption is like Desolation that does about 1000 heath points damage *Earthquake similar to attacks by Stumps. Victory or Defeat If the pirates prevail, they will be rewarded for their valiant efforts. Should they fail... the manor will fall. Game Note * Only Unlimited Access members can get any notoriety if Jolly Roger's army is defeated. * Jolly Roger only attacks when he sees the least resistance by the pirates and the duration and the difficulty of the Invasion varies upon the the number of pirates present and the amount of resistance the pirates put up. * Too few pirates on a server can spell doom as too many pirates can make the mission either too hard or drag due to system lag. Some pirates prefer quieter servers for better performance while others like the bigger challenge of fighting on busy oceans like Abassa or Andaba. * Jolly Roger will attack before the defeat of all 7 brigades, if a direct path to the Governor's Mansion is open. * Voodoo staffs and dolls are by far the most effective against the undead, as all other attacks rarely deal more than 15 damage, while staffs have been seen doing upwards of 700 damage. Category:Game Play